Warriors: The Life of Snow
by Moonpebble of Lightningclan
Summary: Lightningclan and Coldclan have cut them selves off from the other clans, and the two clans are in peace. Snowkit is born into that peace, but soon the death of his loved ones turns him from being a prankster and a troublemaker to a sad and lonely kit. When a darkness starts to arise can Snowkit answer the call or will all the clans be lost to the darkness.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to Warriors: The New Clan, so read that before you read this one**

_Lightningclan:_

Leader: Lightningstar- Large black tom with green eyes and a white mark on his shoulder

Deputy: Foxtail-White tom with amber eyes and a ginger tail

Medicine Cat: Starwatcher- Brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and silvery-grey eyes

Warriors: Willowfur- Grey she-cat with yellow eyes with white paws and underbelly

Cloudspirit- White, long haired tom with blue eyes

Nettletooth- Ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Swiftfoot- White tom with black stripes and green eyes

Owl-ear- Golden tabby tom with large tufted ears

Mistypelt- Blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes

Talonscar- Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes and a scar running down the right side of his face

Wildbreeze- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Cloverspots- White she-cat with large brown and cream colored patches and green eyes

Rabbittail- Dark grey tom with a lynx tail and yellow eyes

Dewflower- Grey and white she-cat with warm amber eyes

Fireblaze- Fiery ginger tom with green eyes

Tigerstripe- Ginger tom with black stripes and amber eyes

Frostfall- Silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Silverwillow- Silver she-cat with a dark grey tail and blue eyes

Nightrise- Black tom with yellow eyes

Milksplash- White and ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Queens: Swanfeather- White she-cat with black paws and blue eyes (Mother to Tortoisekit)

Brightclaw- Brown and white tabby she-cat with green eyes (Mother to Sunkit, Echokit, and Moonkit)

Palestripe- Cream colored she-cat with black stripes and green eyes (Mother to Talonscar's kits, Brownkit, Onekit, and Snowkit

Kits: Tortoisekit- Tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes

Sunkit- Golden tabby tom with green eyes

Echokit- Light grey she-cat with green eyes

Moonkit- Blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes

Brownkit- Brown tom with green eyes

Onekit- Ginger tabby tom with one amber eye

Snowkit- Small white tom with green eyes

Elders: Lakesplash- Long haired dark and light grey tom with blue eyes

* * *

_Coldclan:_

Leader: Coldstar- Long haired white tom with blue eyes

Deputy: Iceflower- White she-cat with pale blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Violeteyes- Grey she-cat with violet eyes

Warriors: Leaffrost- Light grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Rippleclaw- Blue-grey tom with orange eyes

Whitethroat- Black tom with a white chest and green eyes (Brother to Lightningstar)

Sapphirefur- Long haired grey she-cat with unusually bright blue eyes

_Apprentice: Featherpaw_

Patchfur- Black and white tom

Birchwhisker- White tom with black stripes and lots of whiskers

Minnowsplash- Light grey tom with dark grey paws and tail tip

_Apprentice: Fawnpaw_

Pebbleskip- Black tom with green eyes

Poolcloud- Long haired, white she-cat with yellow eyes

_Apprentice: Snowpaw_

Silverfoot- Black she-cat with a grey foot and blue eyes

Apprentices: Featherpaw- Very small grey she-cat with black stripes

Snowpaw- White she-cat with very little fur on her tail from a fire

Fawnpaw- Light brown tabby she-cat with a white tail and gentle green eyes

Kits: Stonekit- White tom with grey front paws (Brother to Stormkit)

Stormkit- Grey she-cat with green eyes (Sister to Stonekit)

Elders: Princess- very old Tabby and white she-cat with green eyes (formerly a kittypet)

Sapphireheart- Grey and ginger she-cat with piercing blue eyes

**So there are the allegiances. I might not update this for a while, that's because I just finished the First book of this series: Warriors:The New Clan; so if you haven't read that I suggest you do. And im still working on my other story called Leopardstar's Destiny, so just a warning!**


	2. Prolouge

Prologue

As Starwatcher walked to the Moonpool with the other medicine cats, two cats in particular looked guilty; Jayfeather of Thunderclan and Kestrelflight of Windclan.

"I'm so sorry for what happened I tried to stop it", Kestrelflight pleaded.

"You don't have to apologize", Starwatcher said turning to brown tom, "There was nothing you could have done"

"What are you going to do know?" Jayfeather asked.

"Lightningstar said that other than the medicine cats meeting at the Moonpool, we will only communicate to the clan who helped us in the battle; Coldclan", Starwatcher replied.

"That's ridiculous", Kestrelflight said, "Clans fight all the time"

"Yes", Jayfeather said in his usual grumpy attitude, "Lightningstar must have bees in his brain"

"Plus, you got your revenge by killing Onestar", Kestrelflight said sadly.

Ignoring the toms, she padded up to Willowshine and Violeteyes who were also talking about the battle.

When they saw her Willowshine asked, "What's new with you clan?"

"Nothing much, three new kits, six new warriors", Starwatcher.

"But that's good isn't it?" Willowshine said confused.

"She's just upset because Lightningstar decided to be cut off from the other clans", Violeteyes said rolling her eyes.

"No, I'm just think about someone", Starwatcher replied. This was true, she had been thinking about Tortoisekit. The little kit spent all her time in the medicine cat den and Starwatcher was afraid that the little kit would eat something she shouldn't while Starwatcher was away.

"Would you stop gossiping like elders and hurry up already", Littlecloud snapped.

Violeteyes turned to Willowshine and Starwatcher and said, "The only elder here is him and I don't see him gossiping"

The three cats snickered and when they stopped Starwatcher realized Littlecloud was right, they were at the Moonpool.

Starwatcher lapped at the water and fell asleep. When she opened her eyes she was in Starclan. This place was much like her own territory, but this territory had much more read and long grasses than Lightningclan's territory had.

"Hello, Starwatcher", a familiar voice said from behind her.

She turned to see Brambleberry padding towards her, "Brambleberry!" Starwatcher said happily.

She ran up and touched noses with the Riverclan medicine cat. She cared a lot for Brambleberry and Starwatcher thought of her as her mother. Seeing as a loner her mother left her when she was very young.

Turning her attention back to Brambleberry she purred, "What do you have to tell me today?"

"A prophecy", Brambleberry said, her blue eyes filled with worry.

"_The Snow, which seems to fall weakly, will grow into a storm that has the power to save or destroy the clans"_

Starwatcher starred in shock and Brambleberry as she disappeared.

"Let us hope all will be at peace for seasons to come", Brambleberry whispered.

* * *

Starwatcher watched Palestripe's new kits tumble out of the nursery. She felt bad as she looked at Onekit. The ginger tom was the biggest kit but only had one eye, putting him at a disadvantage with his brothers. Brownkit was the caring brother always looking out for the others. And then there was Snowkit. The little white tom was the smallest of the three, but he caused enough trouble for all three of them.

Starwatcher wondered if Snowkit was the snow in which the prophecy had mentioned. And if so why would Starclan choose this troublesome runt to save the clans?

* * *

**Sorry this is more like a recap of the first book, not really a prologue.**

**Also it doesn't really say it but there was a battle with Coldclan and Lightningclan against Thunderclan and Windclan. **


	3. Chapter 1 (For real)

Chapter 1

"When is he going to open his eyes?" a voice squeaked.

"I don't know dear, but I'm sure he'll do it when he's ready", a soothing voice replied.

'_Yes, when I'm ready'_, Snowkit thought.

His mother stood up and said, "I'm going to get some fresh kill, don't bother Snowkit while I'm gone. Brightclaw and Swanfeather will tell me if you do"

"Alright, Palestripe", said one of his littermates.

Once Palestripe's scent faded from the den a paw prodded his side and a voice whispered, "Open your eyes Snowkit"

"Palestripe told us not to bug him", another voice whispered sharply.

Not wanting to upset his littermates, he tried to open his eyes. They opened half-way before closing again. "Good try Snowkit. Try again", one of his littermates encouraged.

Snowkit tried once more to open his eyes completely when suddenly a bright flash took the place of the darkness he'd seen for days. When his eyesight cleared he saw two kits staring at him; one was a ginger tabby and the other was brown. _'These must be my littermates',_ he thought to himself.

"Great job, Snowkit", the ginger tabby said; "Now we can go outside!"

"Who are you?" Snowkit squeaked in confusion.

The ginger tabby's single amber eye widened in surprised as he said, "We're your brother. I'm Onekit and this is-"

The brown kit wrestled Onekit to the floor and said, "I'm Brownkit"

Once Onekit had gotten to his paws Snowkit asked, "Why is your name Onekit?" "Because I only have one eye, mouse-brain", Onekit replied.

The scent of Palestripe returned and he turned to see a cream colored she-cat with black stripe coming in the nursery. When she saw Snowkit her eyes widened in surprise as she said, "Snowkit, you've opened your eyes!"

She rushed toward him and rubbed her cheek against Snowkit's and said, "You're father will be so proud!"

Turning to the other queens in the nursery she announced, "Snowkit has opened his eyes!"

The queen closest to them; a white she-cat with black paws looked at Snowkit and said, "He so handsome!" The other queen; a brown and white tabby said, "That's great"

From behind Snowkit, Onekit complained, "Can we go outside _now_?"

Palestripe looked hesitant and looked as if she was about to say no when a voice said, "Oh let them play outside Palestripe"

Snowkit turned to see a large brown tabby tom standing in the entrance of the nursery; the scar running down his face looked so out of place with his warm smile and bright green eyes.

"Talonscar, I'm so glad you're here", Palestripe purred, "Our son has finally opened his eyes"

_This was his father!_ Snowkit thought. Snowkit took a slow step towards Talonscar and asked, "Are my eyes green like yours?"

Talonscar like Snowkit's head and purred, "Yes, there just as green"

Onekit, who was still ready to leave the nursery said, "I thought we were going outside?"

"Yes, of course", Talonscar said, "I'll take you out into the camp". Turning to Palestripe he added, "I'll make sure they don't get into any trouble"

Snowkit's eyes widened at the sight of the camp. The whole camp was covered in white stuff, "What's that white stuff?" he asked Talonscar. "That's snow", he replied.

Snowkit puffed out his white fur against the cold and asked, "Why is it so cold?"

"It's leaf-bare which means it gets colored and the snow fall", Talonscar explained, "It also means that there is less fresh kill".

"What's that?" Brownkit asked nodding towards the shaking tunnel on the outer ring of camp

"That's the gorse tunnel", Talonscar explained, "It's how we get in and out of camp. Its shaking because the dawn patrols is coming"

But when the dawn patrol arrived Talonscar's expression grew hard as he ordered, "Go back to the nursery, now!"

As the three kit turned toward the nursery they got a whiff of a nasty smell. It was coming off two cats; the first was a long haired brown tom and the second was a long haired black she-cat.

They scampered into the nursery and told there mother about the smell and Palestripe's eyes grew dark as she stood up and said, "Go play with the other kits, I'm going out"

Sunkit and Echokit; two of Brightclaw's kits came up to them and asked, "Do you want to find out what they're talking about?"

Snowkit and Onekit nodded and Echokit said, "Then follow us". The five kit slipped pass Brightclaw and sleeping Moonkit, along with Swanfeather.

The five kits poked their heads out of the nursery and saw a big black cat confronting the two weird smelling cats. "That's Lightningstar", Sunkit said, nodding to the black tom.

Turning their attention back to the conversation Snowkit heard, "Why are you here, Shadowclan scum!"

The brown tom said, "We heard about the battle and thought it was unfair, my mother's mother Shadowflight told me that things sounded better in Lightningclan than in Shadowclan, so I took her and left"

"What are your names?" Lightningstar questioned.

"I'm Strongpaw and this is Shadowflight", Strongpaw said.

"No way is Lightningstar going to let them join, he can't!" Brownkit exclaimed.

Lightningstar turned to a white tom with a ginger tail and asked, "What do you think?"

"That's Lightningstar's deputy Foxtail", Sunkit whispered.

"We don't have any apprentices in training", Foxtail pointed out, "So I don't see why they can't join"

"But there from a different clan!" Onekit squeaked loudly.

The cats in the clearing turned to the kits in surprise and Palestripe shouted, "Onekit and Brownkit go back to the nursery. Sunkit and Echokit you go to"

As the others went glumly back into the nursery Snowkit, wondered, _'Why hadn't they seen me?'_ That's when he realized, _'They couldn't see me in the snow, my pelt blended to well' _

Lightningstar said, "I will announce your arrival to the clan". Snowkit watched in amazement as the black tom leaped gracefully on to the large rock in the center of the clearing and shouted, "All cats old enough to swim or catch their own prey gather below the Tall Rock for a clan meeting"

As the cats gathered his mother emerged from the nursery and saw and said, "Snowkit! What are you doing out of the nursery?"

"Watching", Snowkit said uneasily.

Palestripe scowled and said, "Go back in the nursery, I'll decide your punishment later", and with that she headed off towards the meeting.

"What happened?" Brownkit asked Palestripe as she returned to the nursery.

The meeting had no appeal to Snowkit; he had simply been waiting for Palestripe to give him his punishment.

"Shadowflight and Strongpaw; two Shadowclan cats joined the clan. Shadowflight became an elder and Strongpaw is now being mentored by Talonscar", Palestripe announced.

"Now father will spend less time with us!" Snowkit cut in.

"Be quiet Snowkit, you're in enough trouble as it is", Palestripe said coldly.

"Why _did_ Lightningstar choose Talonscar to mentor Strongpaw", Brownkit asked.

"Well", Palestripe said, "Your father has experience being a mentor, seeing as he mentored Milksplash. And he has three clan born kits which insures his loyalty"

"Now", Palestripe said, breaking the silence, "Sunkit and Echokit you go and play with Brightclaw, my kits are going to get some sleep"

Onekit and Brownkit nodded and laid against Palestripe's belly. Snowkit was about to do the same when Palestripe shot him a look and said, "Not you little one, we still have to decide on your punishment"

'_Great',_ Snowkit thought sarcastically, as he listened to his mother punishment.

**So how did you like it? I know it's kind of long, but hey I got carried away hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. And don't forget to check out my other story called Leopardstar's Destiny.**

**R&R please!**


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been a moon since his punishment and Snowkit had accomplished a lot. He'd put beetles in Shadowflight's nest saying that she must be used to them seeing that she lived in Shadowclan. He also bugged Strongpaw daily, making him late for training with Snowkit's father.

Thankfully Palestripe hadn't seen any of it, and every time Strongpaw would complain to her, Snowkit would always fake being asleep, because according to his mother he looked so cute while he slept.

It was a cold day and Snowkit and his brothers had been told to stay inside, seeing as it was cold and was snowing heavily. But today was Tortoisekit's apprentice ceremony and Onekit had convinced Snowkit and Brownkit that they should watch it.

As they heard Lightningstar's voice call from outside the nursery, they waited silently as Palestripe, Brightclaw, Swanfeather, Tortoisekit, and finally Sunkit, Echokit, and Moonkit left the nursery.

Once all the cats had gathered in the clearing Snowkit, Onekit, and Brownkit snuck into snow covered ground and laid there, waiting for the ceremony to begin.

Besides Snowkit, Brownkit shivered beside him. So he moved closer to Brownkit to keep them both warm.

Snowkit watched as Starwatcher; the medicine cat said, "Cats of Lightningclan, as you know, I will not be around forever. I trust you all agree when I say that when I go to Starclan, you will be in Tortoisepaw's capable paws"

"Tortoisepaw", Lightningstar said, "do you accept the post of apprentice to Starwatcher?"

"I do", Tortoisepaw said calmly.

"Then at half-moon, I will take you to the Moonpool to be accepted by Starclan before the other medicine cats", Starwatcher said with a hint of pride in her voice.

"My Starclan walk with you in your dreams", Lightningstar said.

"Tortoisepaw, Tortoisepaw!", the clan shouted happily.

Snowkit felt bad as he saw Tortoisepaw being guided by Strongpaw to the apprentices den, Strongpaw wasn't even a true Lightningclan cat; Tortoisepaw should know the camp better than he did.

"What are you three doing out here", Palestripe said angrily from across the clearing; easily making out Onekit and Brownkit's brightly colored pelt.

Nudging Onekit to his paws he whispered, "Go!". He tried to nudge Brownkit to his paws, but he simply tumbled over. he tried again and again to get Brownkit to stand up, but he wouldn't move, and Palestripe was getting closer.

"Come on Brownkit, get up!", he shouted, and that's when he realized something was wrong. His brothers pelt was wet and cold and his eyes where fixed on nothing.

Nervously he shouted, "Palestripe, something's wrong with Brownkit"

Palestripe bonded over nervously, took one look at Brownkit and let out a loud yowl. Nervously Snowkit said, "Whats wrong mama?"

Palestripe turned to him with grief in hers eyes and said, "Go find your father, tell him to come here"

"O-Ok", Snowkit said frightened.

He stepped nervously into the warriors den and found his father with his ears pricked as if he were listening for something. When he saw Snowkit, Talonscar said, "Hello Snowkit, did you here that yowl?"

"Oh, yes", Snowkit said quietly, "It was mama"

"It was?", Talonscar asked seriously, all humor in his eyes gone. Snowkit nodded and said, "Somethings wrong with Brownkit and mama told me to come get you"

"Go back to the nursery, Snowkit", Talonscar ordered before running out of the den.

Snowkit emerged to find his father lying in the snow, Onekit was near him. Snowkit ran up to Onekit and said, "Whats going on?"

"I killed him", Onekit said, his one amber eye wide with fear, "I killed Brownkit"

"Brownkit is dead?", Snowkit said suddenly frightened. "It would have never happened if I hadn't have wanted to see the ceremony", Onekit said almost wail in grief.

Tears streaked Snowkit's face as he looked up to the sky. He could just see the moon starting to rise, and he thought to himself, _'Is he in Starclan? Is Starclan looking out for him now?'_

Palestripe rapped her tail around her two remaining kits as Talonscar disappeard into Lightninstar's den. The two toms, along with Lightningstar's mate Dewflower looked sad as well, as if it was their own kit that had died.

"Will we hold vigil for them?", Snowkit asked.

"No!", Palestripe shrieked, "I can't lose my other kits as well"

Lightningstar flashed a sympathetic glance and Palstripe and promised, "You won't lose any more kits"

Lightningstar turned to Snowkit and Onekit and said, "You need to go back to the nursery, you need to protect your mother". The two toms simply nodded and with tails dragging made their way to the nursery where they slumped down in their nest.

"What's happened, little ones", Brightclaw asked.

Snowkit realized how empty the nursery looked now that Swanfeather and Tortoisepaw. But he replied sadly, "Brownkit died"

Brightclaw gave him a stern look and said, "That is not the kind of prank you pull on people Snowkit, not ever!"

"I'm not joking he's dead!", he screamed, throwing his paws over his head.

"Oh, my", Brightclaw said scrambling out of the nursery.

Snowkit felt a pelt brush his and felt a smooth tongue groom his pelt. He breathed in the sweet scent of Moonkit, and instead of chasing her away he said, "Thanks"

"It's alright, I would be said if Sunkit or Echokit died", Moonkit said sympathetically.

"But your littermates don't like you", Snowkit said bluntly.

"Yes", Moonkit said sighing, "That's true, but I know they would never let anything happen to me and I would never let anything happen to them"

Snowkit didn't say anything else he was to tired, his grief seemed to way him down, making him even more exhausted, until finally his eyes closed and he fell into a cold, dark sleep.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been a moon since Brownkit's death and his family still felt sad every time he looked at the snow. Starwatcher had told them that Brownkit had frozen to death and made Onekit and Snowkit stay in the medicine cat den until she was sure they didn't have colds.

Snowkit was just leaving the medicine cat den when Onekit started coughing in the nest beside him.

"Starwatcher, Tortoisepaw!", Snowkit shouted. Immediately Tortoisepaw came over and asked, "What's wrong Snowkit?"

"Onekit has started coughing", Snowkit said.

Tortoisepaw put a paw to Onekit's chest and rubbed around. Suddenly her expression turned worried as she said, "I'll be right back"

Tortoisepaw returned moments later with Starwatcher. Starwatcher rubbed Onekit's chest some more before announcing grimly, "It's Whitecough"

"Is that bad?", Snowkit said quietly.

"It can be", Starwatcher said sadly. She perked up so she wouldn't scare the kit and said, "But we caught it early so I'm sure we will be able to make him better"

"Should I tell Palestripe?", Tortoisepaw asked.

"No, I'll tell her, just bring her to me", Starwatcher said.

When Tortoisepaw returned Palestripe and Talonscar where with her. Palestripe glanced around and said, "Whats wrong?"

Starwatcher stepped away from Onekit, when Palestripe saw Onekit her eyes widened as she whispered "Is he dead?"

"No, he just has Whitecough", Starwatcher said gratefully.

"Then he'll live won't he? I mean its only Whitecough, right?", Talonscar said trying to light the mood.

"Maybe", Starwatcher mumbled, turning away from, "You can take Snowkit back to the nursery, he isn't sick"

As Palestripe nudged Snowkit out of the medicine cat den he called to Onekit, "Get better soon!" But Onekit didn't even nod.

* * *

Days later as Snowkit was playing with Moonkit; seeing that he no one else to play with, his mother approached him and said, "You can't see Onekit today"

"Why not?", Snowkit asked in confusion.

"He's worse", Palestripe said simply.

"How much worse?", Snowkit wondered.

"He has Greencough now", Palestripe said sadly. She walked away and went into the nursery, leaving Snowkit wide eyed, in the middle of camp.

* * *

As the moon rose quietly into the sky, Snowkit crawled quietly towards the medicine cat den. He could hear Onekit coughing and winced, wishing it was him and not his brother who was sick.

Suddenly Tortoisepaw asked from the medicine cat den, "Have you given him borage?"

"Yes", Starwatcher replied.

"What about catmint?", Tortoisepaw asked again.

"Yes", Starwatcher said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"How about chickweed or coltsfoot?", Tortoisepaw asked.

"Could you stop asking me questions while I'm trying to help heal this young cat please?", Starwwatcher said in annoyance.

"Of course", Totoisepaw said, "How about feverfew? Did you use feverfew or maybe honey-"

"Tortoisepaw _enough_!", Starwatcher snapped, "I've used everything I could think of, but nothings working"

Snowkit peered through the den and saw Starwatcher next to his brother with her head bowed she looked defeated and tired. When Starwatcher saw him she lifted her head and said as brightly as she could, "Hello Snowkit, what are doing here, its quite late you know"

"He's going to die, isn't he?", Snowkit managed to ask.

Starwatcher looked down at her paws and said, "We've tried everything I could think of, but maybe I'll think of something else"

Snowkit knew she was lying. He could hear Onekit's coughing grow weaker. So he asked again, "Is he going to die?"

Tortoisepaw looked at him sadly and said, "Yes, I'm so sorry Snowkit but he's going to die"

"He'll be gone by sunrise", Starwatcher added sadly.

"But he'll be alright, won't he? I mean after he's in Starclan, Brownkit will take care of him, won't he?", Snowkit asked.

"Of course he will", Starwatcher said comfortingly.

"Can I stay with him?", Snowkit asked.

"I'm not sure that's such I good idea-", Tortoisepaw started, Starwatcher whispered something into her ear and she quickly said, "But I guess it's alright, but only for tonight"

Snowkit purred as he slipped quietly into Onekit's nest. Onekit noticed his presence and rasped, "Snowkit"

"Hi, Onekit, do you feel any better?", Snowkit asked hopefully.

"Now that you're here", Onekit rasped.

Suddenly Onekit asked, "Am I going to die?"

"I don't know, I guess it's for Starclan to decide", Snowkit simply. When his brother had finally fallen asleep he closed his eyes and slept until dawn.

* * *

The next morning Snowkit woke up to exactly what he was expecting; his brother was cold as if he'd spent the night outside.

He slowing got up, grief nipping at his paws and pawed Starwatcher awake. When she finally did she asked, "Is he gone?"

Snowkit nodded and Starwatcher wrapped her tail protectively around him and said, "Your brothers happy now"

Snowkit broke free of her tail and spat, "But why couldn't they be happy here?", his eyes filled with tears as he collapsed next to Onekit's nest.

Starwatcher laid her tail around his small shoulders and said, "It was destined to be"

"Tortoisepaw!", Starwatcher shouted, "Tortoisepaw wake up!"

The tortoiseshell she-cat rustled in her nest and groaned, "What?"

"Go tell Palestripe and Talonscar that Onekit has died", Starwatcher said sadly.

Snowkit continued to weep until his parents arrived, when they did Palestripe wailed, "Oh, my sons!"

Snowkit lifted his head and turned his now dull green eyes to Palestripe. Her eyes flooded with relief when she saw that one of her kits was still alive.

"You aren't going to leave the nursery until you're an apprentice, not ever", Palestripe ordered.

"But-", Snowkit started.

"I can't lose you too", Palestripe whispered.

Snowkit got up and nudged his mother's leg comfortingly and said, "You won't, I promise"


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had been a moon since Onekit's death; Snowkit was three moons old now. Life had been slow for Snowkit, he had done as Palestripe had asked and never left the nursery unless someone was with him. He didn't have any problem with that though, he felt weighed down by his grief and never played with Sunkit and Echokit anymore, instead he talked with Moonkit. Moonkit felt as if she was too different to play with her littermates and that was why they didn't like her. Snowkit had become good friends with Moonkit and would miss her now that she would be moving into the apprentices den.

Today would be the first time in almost a moon that he had gone outside for long. Palestripe promised that when she returned from her walk, that they would watch Moonkit and her littermate's apprentice ceremony with Brightclaw and Talonscar.

But as Lightningstar called for the cats to gather, Palestripe didn't show. As Brightclaw and her kits headed out of the nursery, Moonkit stopped and asked, "Are you coming?"

"I don't know-", Snowkit started.

"I'm sure your mother will allow you to sit with _me_ for the ceremony", a voice said in front of the two kits. Snowkit turned to see his father standing before him with a smile on his face and light in his eyes, it was almost impossible to notice that something was wrong. But Snowkit noticed, and he could tell Talonscar was worried for his mate.

Slowly Snowkit followed Talonscar out of the nursery. He and Talonscar sat beside Brightclaw, who looked about to burst with pride for her three kits.

"Today I will do one of my favorite things about being leader, the making of new apprentices", Lightningstar started. He motioned to Sunkit with his long, black tail and said, "Sunkit, you have reached the age of six moons and are ready to be apprenticed. Until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Sunpaw. Your mentor will be Owl-ear"

As he nodded to Owl-ear he said, "Owl-ear, you are brave and smart and I hope you will be able to pass down these things to Sunpaw"

He motioned to Echokit and she bounced up to the Lightningstar like a rabbit. Lightningstar's green eyes shone with amusement as he said, "Echokit, you too have reached the age of six moons and are ready to become an apprentice. Until you have earned your warrior name you shall be known as Echopaw, your mentor will be Swiftfoot"

As the new apprentice and mentor touched noses Snowkit looked desperately at Moonkit, trying to get her attention, he wanted her to know he was there!

Lastly, Lightningstar turned to Moonkit and said, "Moonkit, you have reached the age of six moons and are ready to be apprenticed. Until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Moonpaw, your mentor will be-"

He broke off as gasps of horror filled the air, all the cats turned to where two cats; Milksplash and Strongpaw had entered camp from their hunting patrol. But something was different, the two cats where carrying something. Snowkit could just reach his neck up high enough to see cream colored fur. He tried to run through his mind all the cats in the clan that had cream colored fur. He could only think of two cats, one was Milksplash, but she was standing right there and the other was…

'_Oh No!_', Snowkit thought suddenly. He raced up towards the cat lying on the ground and found that she didn't just have cream colored fur; she had black tabby stripes as well. He only knew one cat with cream colored fur _and _black tabby stripes.

This cat, who laid bloodied and scratched in the middle of camp, was Palestripe.

Starwatcher burst through the crowd of cats to examine Palestripe, but almost immediately she turned to Talonscar, who had come up behind Snowkit and said, "I'm so sorry, but she's gone"

'_No_', Snowkit wanted to yowl, '_First Brownkit, then Onekit, and now Palestripe. Was he destined to lose every cat he loved?_'

When news of Palestripe's death had calmed down, cats went back to their places beneath the Tall Rock so Lightningstar could finish the ceremony.

Snowkit and Talonscar stayed by Palestripe's body instead. Snowkit could just here Lightningstar finish the ceremony; Moonpaw had gotten Wilowfur as a mentor.

After the ceremony Snowkit heard Lightningstar say sadly, "On a sadder note, you all Palestripe is dead. We grieve for her, but we especially grieve for her mate, Talonscar and her last remaining son, Snowkit. But know that Palestripe is in Starclan and she will be taken care of there"

Snowkit had heard enough of everyone being sorry for him. Furiously he stormed into the nursery and clawed at his nest. Brightclaw's scent filled the nursery and she said sadly, "Your mother is with your brothers now"

"Why couldn't she stay with me", Snowkit cried, "All of them. I feel so alone now"

"You still have your father", Brightclaw said gently.

"He rarely ever spends time with me, he's got _Strongpaw_ to worry about now!", Snowkit spat.

"I'll stay with you", Brightclaw offered.

"Yeah, thanks but no thanks. I don't want to ruin your life too", Snowkit said sarcastically.

"Snowkit", Brightclaw said sternly, "You haven't ruined anyone's life, do you understand me?"

Snowkit didn't answer, instead he dragged his moss into the farthest corner of the den and laid down. With his claws still unsheathed he tore up some of moss and promised himself, '_I make them regret ever leaving me, I'll show them. I'll show them I can be the greatest warrior Lightningclan has ever seen. Then Brownkit, Onekit, and Palestripe will regret every leaving me alone!_'


	7. Chapter 5

**Sorry, I would have updated sooner but my computer broke and it took like a week to fix. But hopefully I can make it up by writing as much as I can during my brake which starts Friday and goes to Jan. 6****th**** so yeah…**

**Anyway onto the story!**

Chapter 5

Three moons had passed sense Palestripe had died and little had happened, Strongpaw had become a warrior and was now Strongclaw. Snowkit had grown to respect the tom, Strongclaw would often come to the nursery and tell him stories of what Shadowclan was like, and it sounded awful!

Snowkit had been very quiet the last three moons, but today would change all of that, because today he became an apprentice!

Snowkit stood up proudly and shook his pelt, he got a glare from Brightclaw who screeched, and "I just washed your pelt!" Snowkit just rolled his eyes, Brightclaw had insisted on staying with him in the nursery until he became an apprentice, and today Brightclaw would be returning to her warrior duties.

Snowkit heart suddenly fell as he remembered that he would be becoming an apprentice alone and his real mother wasn't even there to watch him become an apprentice. Snowkit sighed and asked, "Do you think they'll be watching?"

Brightclaw gave him a sympathetic look and said, "I'm sure they will"

"They should be here with me", Snowkit insisted.

"They are here with you", Brightclaw said, "In your heart"

Snowkit just snorted. His heart skipped a beat when he heard Lightningstar call, "Let all cats old enough to swim of catch their own prey join beneath the Tallrock for a clan meeting"

Once all the clan had gathered, Snowkit walked out, his white pelt was gleaming and his chest was puffed out with pride. He watched Brightclaw sit next to Snowkit's father. Talonscar looked about to burst with pride as he glanced at his last remaining son.

As Snowkit approached the Tallrock, Lightningstar announced, "Snowkit, you have had much sadness and grief in your life, but you have reached the age of six moons and are ready to become an apprentice"

Snowkit approached Lightningstar and bowed his head, ready to meet his new mentor.

"Snowkit, from this moment forth you shall be known as Snowpaw. Your mentor will be…me", Lightningstar said warmly.

Snowpaw took a step back, surprised by Lightningstar's choice. He couldn't believe Lightningstar was going to be his mentor! Snowpaw rushed forward to touch noses with Lightningstar before he started to descend from the Tallrock.

Cheers for Snowpaw quieted to silence as a cat emerged from the gorse tunnel. It was a tom; he was small and blue-grey. Even though he was small, this cat was fat, not kittypet fat, but fat like a clan cat that had eaten too much.

As the tom amber eyes glistened with fear he asked, "Is this Lightningclan?"

Foxtail's white fur bristled, his ginger tail making him look like a real fox. Foxtail bared his teeth and snarled, "What's it to you?"

The tom took a few steps back, frightened and said, "I mean you no harm. My name is Thunderpaw and I have come to Lightningclan to live here"

Thunderpaw walked up to Lightningstar and cooked his head questioning and said, "If you'll have me of course"

Lightningstar thought about it and said, "I'll have to discuss it with my senior warriors before I let you join our clan"

Turning to Snowpaw Lightningstar said, "Snowpaw, I want you to show Thunderpaw around"

Snowpaw nodded excitedly and thought, '_My first mission!'_

Snowpaw beckoned to Thunderpaw with his tail and said, "Follow me"

The first place Snowpaw took Thunderpaw was a large elderberry bush on the outer part of camp. When they stopped Snowpaw said, "This is the warriors den"

Thunderpaw started wide eyed at it at gasped, "It's so big, your warrior must be huge!"

Snowpaw rolled his eyes and lead Thunderpaw to the next den; an old abandoned rabbit den and said, "This is the elders den"

Snowpaw was about to take Thunderpaw to the nursery when Lightningstar appeared and said, "We have decided, weather Thunderpaw will stay in Lightningclan or if he shall be chased out"

As cats started to gather around Lightningstar he said, "I have decided…"

Snowpaw turned and saw Thunderpaw's amber eyes widened with fear. Lightningstar continued, "That Thunderpaw will stay and train with the other apprentices"

"His mentor will be, Mistypelt", Lightningstar announced.

The blue-grey she-cat walked up slowly, her blue eyes wide with shock. As she touched noses with Thunderpaw, Snowkit realized how similar the two cats pelt where. Lightningstar had defiantly chosen the right mentor for the new apprentice.

After Thunderpaw and Mistypelt touched noses Lightningstar asked, "Snowpaw, you were showing Thunderpaw around, right?"

"Yes, Lightningstar", Snowpaw said. Lightningstar said, "Good, please show him the rest of camp and then I'll take you out to explore the territory"

"Thank you, Lightningstar", Snowpaw said brightly. Turning to Thunderpaw he said, "Come on, I'll show you the rest of camp and then…who knows maybe Mistypelt will let you come with me and Lightningstar"

Thunderpaw's eyes brightened as he said, "You think so?"

Snowpaw purred and said, "I know so". Snowpaw guided Thunderpaw to the hollow fallen oak tree on the side of camp and said, "This is the nursery"

Next he took Thunderpaw to the Tallrock and said, "You already know the Tallrock, Lightningstar almost always announces to the clan from there"

"Do you think I'll ever be up there? Addressing the clan I mean", Thunderpaw asked quietly.

Snowpaw seriously doubted it, but he didn't want to hurt his new friends feelings so he just said, "Maybe, who knows"

Thunderpaw looked satisfied with his answer so he asked, "Where to next?"

Snowpaw nodded to the rock next the Tallrock and said, "That's Lightningstar's den, but we aren't allowed to go in there unless we are invited"

Thunderpaw nodded his understanding and Snowpaw said happily, "The last place I'm going to take you is the most beautiful place in camp"

Snowpaw lead Thunderpaw to a bramble tunnel. The bramble tugged at Snowkit's white fur as the tunnel disappeared reveling a beautiful sun filled clearing, sadly the thick snow made the ground too cold for the flowers that usually grow in the clearing grow.

"This is the medicine cat clearing that wall of stone over there…" Snowpaw said pointing with his tail to the wall of dark stone, "Is the medicine cats den"

"Wow!" Thunderpaw exclaimed, "Your camp is so big and it's so spaced out!"

Snowpaw nodded, "There is still one place I need to show you"

Snowpaw and Thunderpaw left the medicine cat clearing and headed to a large stream that flowed through the outer part of camp. When they got close to the stream, Snowpaw dipped his paw in the icy water and said, "That fern bush across the stream is the apprentice den"

"Can we go over there?" Thunderpaw asked anxiously

"We'd have to swim over and I don't know how to swim", Snowpaw admitted.

Snowpaw saw Thunderpaw glance at the ice that covered most of the ice. Thunderpaw turned to him and asked, "Why don't we just go across the ice?"

"The ice it too thin", Snowpaw insisted, "The only way is to swim"

Thunderpaw said simply, "Then I'll teach you to swim"

Snowpaw pelt bristled with excitement as he asked, "You know how to swim?"

"Of course", Thunderpaw said rolling his eyes, "Every cat in Riverclan has to know how to swim before they can become apprentices"

Snowpaw watched Thunderpaw slide gracefully into the stream, he swam around a bit before he said, "Get into the water"

"Can't you remember, I can't swim", Snowpaw retorted. Thunderpaw just sighed and said, "It shallow here your paws will be able to touch here"

Tentatively Snowpaw walked into the leafbare cold stream. Thunderpaw came up to him and muttered, "Good, good". Suddenly Thunderpaw shoved Snowpaw forward, into deeper water. Panic surged through Snowpaw as he struggled to keep his head above the water.

Suddenly a sense of calmness spread throughout Snowpaw and he stopped thrashing his paws, instead he used his paws as if he was running and soon his head lift higher above the water.

He could see Thunderpaw on the shore near the apprentices' den and swam over to him.

When Thunderpaw saw him his eyes flooded with relief and he said, "Oh, thank Starclan. I thought you were dead!"

Snowpaw draped his tail over Thunderpaw shoulders to comfort him and said, "I'm fine really. Do you want to go make our nests now?"

Thunderpaw's tail lashed as he said, "Don't change the subject, Snowpaw you could've died"

"But I didn't, so let's just set up our nests so we can go on a tour of the territory", Snowpaw pleaded, "Please"

Thunderpaw lowered his head and sighed, "Fine, but we should hurry"

Snowpaw sighed in relief and took Thunderpaw to the apprentices' den which was a large fern bush. After they set up their nest they swam back across the stream, and Snowpaw was aware of Thunderpaw watching him the whole time.

Snowpaw found Lightningstar chatting with Foxtail, when Lightningstar saw Snowpaw he stood up and asked, "Are you ready to go?"

Snowpaw nodded and asked, "Can Thunderpaw come too?"

Lightningstar laughed, "Made a friend have we?" Snowpaw nodded. Lightningstar thought about for a moment before saying, "It's alright with me but I'll check with Mistypelt"

Snowpaw followed Lightningstar as he strode over to Mistypelt and said, "Snowpaw believes it would be better if we go together, would you like to come with us?"

Mistypelt smiled and said, "Sure, it'll be good for Thunderpaw to socialize some anyway".

Once Mistypelt had gotten Thunderpaw, they went out into the territory. The first place Lightningstar and Mistypelt took them was a large oak tree, the biggest tree Snowpaw had ever seen.

"This is the Great Oak", Lightningstar explained, "This is where we will be teaching you to climb"

"Why do we need to know how to climb if we know how to swim?" Thunderpaw asked in confusion.

"We have to use are surroundings to our advantage", Mistypelt explained, "Since we have rivers we swim, since we have moorlands we run, and since we have large trees we climb"

"I'm not so sure I'll be able to run fast or climb well", Thunderpaw said sadly.

"It doesn't matter that you came from Riverclan", Lightningstar said, "Soon you'll lose the fat you gained from eating fish in Riverclan and then you'll be able to run and climb just as good as any other Lightningclan cat"

"You don't eat fish here?" Thunderpaw said horrified.

Snowpaw rolled his eyes and said, "Is that all you think about?"

"No", Thunderpaw protested. Snowpaw rolled his eyes again, "Of course we eat fish. You think we just swim in the river for fun"

"Enough of that", Lightningstar ordered, "We're here"

Snowpaw gasped at the sight before him. They were in a clearing completely surrounded by trees. The sun blazed down on them and Snowpaw could imagine how beautiful the clearing would look in Greenleaf, while there where leaves on the trees.

"This is the training clearing, here we will teach you to fight and protect you clanmates", Mistypelt said nodding towards four cats practicing in the clearing.

"Who are they?" Thunderpaw asked.

Snowpaw could make out two golden pelts, a grey pelt, and a blue-grey pelt. "That Sunpaw and his mentor Owl-ear. The others are _Moonpaw_ and her mentor Willowfur"

Thunderpaw glanced at Snowpaw with a mischievous look on his face and whispered in Snowpaw's ear, "You like her don't you?"

"What Willowfur, no way! She's way too old", Snowpaw gasped.

"No", Thunderpaw purred, "Moonpaw"

"No!" Snowpaw exclaimed, "Plus so what if I did at least she's not from another clan"

"Are you ready to go?" Mistypelt said from beside them.

"Yes!" they said in unison.

The next place they went was a waterfall, it wasn't very big but Lightningstar told them that it was connected to the stream that went all the way into camp.

Next they went to river, when they got there Mistypelt said, "This river marks one of the boundaries with Thunderclan neither of you are allowed to cross it. We don't communicate with the other clans, so if one is to come up to you-"

"What about Coldclan?" Snowpaw asked innocently.

Lightningstar cut in saying, "Coldclan is different, they helped us in the battle so we meet with them instead of the other clans"

"What's Coldclan?" Thunderpaw asked.

"That's right you wouldn't know of Coldclan would you?" Mistypelt said, "Coldclan is a clan to the north of us, they live mostly in the mountains. We meet with them every full moon like the clans do"

Thunderpaw nodded and Lightningstar asked, "Snowpaw, do you know what those rocks are?"

Snowpaw's green eyes lit up as he exclaimed, "The Sun Stones, my mother used tell me about them"

"Very good", Lightningstar praised. Snowpaw glowed at Lightningstar's praise.

Mistypelt looked up at the sky and said, "Lightningstar it's getting late and these apprentices need they're sleep"

"Your right", Lightningstar said.

"Aren't I always", Mistypelt said smirking.

The apprentices headed back to camp with their mentors and found that the other apprentices where back. Snowpaw spotted Moonpaw talking to Tortoisepaw near the fresh kill pile and called out, "Moonpaw!"

Moonpaw's beautiful blue eyes beamed when she saw him. She quickly got up and padded towards them. When got to them she said, "Hey, I saw you in the training clearing today", she turned to Thunderpaw and said, "Is this the new apprentice?"

"Yes", Thunderpaw said proudly, "I'm Thunderpaw"

"Hi Thunderpaw, I'm Moonpaw"

"I know"

Moonpaw gave him a confused glance and asked, "How'd you know"

"Snowpaw told me all about you", Thunderpaw admitted.

Stealing a glance at Snowpaw she said, "Did he now?"

Snowpaw felt his pelt grow warm as he said, "You know I think I'm going to get some rest, I'll…um see you tomorrow. Alright?"

"Of course", Moonpaw said happily before going back to Tortoisepaw to finish her trout.

"Are you going to come?" Snowpaw asked Thunderpaw.

"No", Thunderpaw said, "I think I walk around a bit, you know try to meet some other cats"

Snowpaw nodded and swam over to the apprentices' den. When he got there he could still smell Moonpaw, Sunpaw, and Echopaw's scents from earlier. As he curled up in his new nest He thought, _'Am I really ready to be an apprentice?'_


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It had been two moons since Thunderpaw had arrived and the clan seemed to adjust to his arrival rather well. Echopaw especially, the silver tabby was always chatting with Thunderpaw, which made it hard for Snowpaw to get to know Thunderpaw.

But Thunderpaw had made it clear that they were friends, he could never apologize though when Thunderpaw and Echopaw's chatting made him lose his prey or fall out of a tree, because in Thunderpaw's mind, Echopaw could do no wrong. Snowpaw had confronted Thunderpaw about it, only to have Thunderpaw smirk and say, "What about you and Moonpaw?" Snowpaw would just laugh, Moonpaw was just his friend.

At least that's what he told himself…

Snowpaw, Moonpaw, and Thunderpaw had just come into camp from battle practice when Lightningstar came up to them and said, "I've chosen you three to come to the gathering tonight"

Snowpaw's fur bristled with excitement and said, "Really, are you sure?"

Moonpaw nudged him with her shoulder and said, "Of course he's sure, mousebrain"

"We're going to the island?", Thunderpaw asked in confusion, "Can Echopaw come?"

"We're going to meet with Coldclan, not the other four clans", Lightningstar said gently, "And no Echopaw can't go, she went last time"  
Thunderpaw frowned and for a moment looked like he was going to continue objecting, but instead he just sighed and nodded.

Thunderpaw turned to Snowpaw and asked, "So where are we going to meet with Coldclan?"

"I've heard it's at an abandoned twoleg den. The leaders sit up on these things called rafters and share the news of the clans", Snowpaw said excitedly.

"Are you two coming with us, or are you just going to stand there like a bunch of gossiping elders?", Moonpaw called.

Snowpaw and Thunderpaw turned around to see Moonpaw was walking at the back of the group of cats going to the gathering. Snowpaw hadn't realized they would be going so soon. Nudging Thunderpaw, he raced out of camp to catch up with Moonpaw.

Klhkhk,

Snowpaw's eyes widened in disbelief as he neared the abandoned twoleg den, it was the biggest twoleg thing he had ever seen. It was only twoleg thing he'd ever seen, but still this thing was _huge_!

The closer they got to the twoleg den, the more Snowpaw could smell a new cat scent. It smelled like water and snow, but with a little bit a mud in there too.

"Coldclan has already arrived", Lightningstar announced, "We must hurry"

As the Lightningclan cats entered the den, Snowpaw saw a large long haired white tom claw his way up to a rafter in the twoleg den. As Lightningclan started to mingle with Coldclan, Snowpaw saw Lightningstar leap straight up onto the rafter and greeted the white tom with a nod. _That must be Coldstar_.

Moonpaw nudged him and asked, "Who should we talk to?"

Snowpaw glanced around, his eyes landed on three she-cats, which looked smaller than the rest of the cats here, they either where apprentices or new warriors, so maybe they'd be friendlier to apprentices than others would.

"How about them", Snowpaw said.

Thunderpaw and Moonpaw shrugged and Thunderpaw said, "Sure why not"

When they approached the cats Moonpaw said cheerfully, "Hello"

The three she-cats smiled. They biggest, a white she-cat said, "Hi, I'm Snowtail. You must be new apprentices, right?"

Thunderpaw and Snowpaw nodded, but Moonpaw said indignantly, "Nope, I've been an apprentice for three moons already"

The smallest she-cat, a grey she-cat with black tabby stripes smirked and said, "Of course. I'm Featherwing, what are your names?"

"You're a warrior?", Thunderpaw asked, "But you're so small!"

"Yes and you smell like fish", Featherwing retorted, "But let's try not to make a big deal out of it okay?"

Thunderpaw looked down at his paws in shame. Snowpaw rolled his eyes and said, "I'm Snowpaw". Turning to Snowtail he said, "Why are you called Snowtail?"

Snowtail sighed and wrapped her tail around her paws, Snowkit gasped at the sigh before him. Her tail had long white fur on it, which showed that she was originally a long haired cat.

"It's from a fire", Snowtail said. She added quickly, "The rest of my fur will growback though"

Featherwing asked again, "So your Snowpaw and your Moonpaw, but who are you?", she turned her head to Thunderpaw.

"I'm Thunderpaw", Thunderpaw said simply.

Snowtail laughed and said, "Not much of a talker are you? Looks like you'll fit in real well with Fawnpaw then"

"Who's Fawnpaw", Thunderpaw asked

"I am", said the she-cat who had been sitting quietly beside Snowtail and Featherwing. She was a light brown tabby with beautiful deep green eyes.

That's when the cat in front of them; Cloudspirit hissed, "Quiet, the leaders are about to speak"

Snowpaw ducked his head in embarrassment and sat quietly as Lightningstar started to speak, "Lightningclan has little to report, we have apprentices in training, fine warriors, and plenty of prey"

Coldstar spoke next; his cold blue gaze seemed to be watching every cat. "Coldclan has two new warriors, Snowtail and Featherwing"

"Snowtail, Featherwing, Snowtail, Featherwing!"

"We also have one new apprentice", Coldstar cut in, "Fawnpaw is now apprenticed to Minnowsplash"

"Fawnpaw, Fawnpaw!"

As the gathering started to wind down, cats began to share tongues. Moonpaw shyly licked Snowpaw head. Surprised, Snowpaw licked her head and purred.

Thunderpaw and Snowtail where sharing tongues as well, Snowtail looked up suddenly and asked, "Why did you leave Riverclan?"

Shocked Thunderpaw sputtered, "I don't know what you're talking about"

Snowtail rolled her eyes, "Oh please, I can smell there fishy scent all over you"

Thunderpaw sighed, "I'll tell you, if it means that much to you"

Snowpaw, Moonpaw, Fawnpaw, and Featherwing had gathered to hear Thunderpaw's story.

Snowtail shrugged, "I just want to know"

"Well, it all started when I was a kit", Thunderpaw started, "I was playing with my sister, Troutkit. The camp was busy, cats where going on patrols and bring fresh kill to the other queens. When suddenly a group of rogues attacked our camp. My mother was afraid the rogues would take me and Troutkit, so she took us deep into the territory. After a while she told us that she was going to see if it was safe to return. While she was gone I started exploring the territory. I walked a long way and eventually I found a river, it reminded me of the one in Riverclan. As I was playing in the water, I saw a patrol of cats go by. I had heard of Lightningclan and Coldclan, and figured that these cats where fromone of those clans. So I followed the patrol, when I entered the camp I told them my name was Thunderpaw because I would have been an apprentice in a few days anyway. I decided this place was better than Riverclan and I've been there ever since"

"Wow", Fawnpaw muttered, "You must've been so brave"

Snowpaw laughed, "Thunderpaw? No way!"

Moonpaw stood up abruptly and said, "Snowpaw Lightningstar and the others are starting to leave, we have to go"

Snowpaw nudged Thunderpaw, "Let's go"

Thunderpaw nodded, Snowpaw turned to the Coldclan cats and said, "Maybe, we'll see you at the next gathering?"

Snowtail shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not"

With that Snowpaw and Thunderpaw followed Moonpaw out of the twoleg den and back to the other Lightningclan cats.

* * *

**There you go another chapter, not my best, I know.**

**Also I need a few cats for the tribe of Rushing Water for another story I'll be working on soon. So if you have any you would want to give me, just put them in the reviews or PM me them.**


	9. Chapter 7

**Thank you Willowdream of ForestClan for the tribe cats I'm going to use them in my next story**

* * *

Chapter 7

"Moonpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Moonpebble. Starclan honors your strength and wisdom, and we welcome you as a full member of Lightningclan"

The newly named Moonpebble sat proudly beside Suncloud and Echomist as the clan cheered their names. It had been three moons and nothing but good things had happened. Days after the gathering Milksplash had announced that she was expecting Strongclaw's kits. Now almost three moons later Milksplash sat in the nursery with her two kits; Frogkit and Badgerkit, who had been born earlier that morning.

"Snowpaw!" Snowpaw heard Moonpebble shout, but he ignored her. Now that Moonpebble was a warrior, he would never see her, and soon their friendship would crumble.

Snowpaw quickly ducked into the nursery, afraid Moonpebble would find him. He backed up as he saw Moonpebble walk by the nursery, still shouting his name.

As Snowpaw crouched in the nursery, Milksplash said for behind him, "What are you doing here Snowpaw; you're not expecting kits are you?"

Snowpaw jumped; he had forgotten Milksplash was there. Turning around slowly he said, "I'm sorry Milksplash I didn't mean to get in your way"

Milksplash shook her head, "You weren't in my way, and I just wanted to make sure you didn't step on my kits"

"Oh", Snowpaw said. He glanced down at the two little kits. The first was a black and white tom, who was most likely Badgerkit. Which meant Frogkit was the little silver tabby she-cat.

Backing out of the nursery, he ran straight in Lightningstar, "Ah, Snowpaw, there you are, I want to show you something", Lightningstar beckoned with his tail for Snowpaw to follow and obediently he did.

Lightningstar leaped gracefully onto the Tallrock. Snowpaw jumped as gracefully as he could after him, his back claws just gazed the Tallrock as he scrambled to get beside Lightningstar.

Squinting his eyes against the setting sun, Snowpaw asked, "What am I supposed to be seeing?"

Lightningstar rolled his eyes, "Open your eyes and maybe you'll see"

Opening his eyes fully, he could see the tops of the trees surrounding camp, he could squirrels leaping from branch to branch and he could see sunlight glittering through the leaves. It was the first time he had really ever seen leaves. Newleaf had started a moon ago, but Snowpaw had been so busy that he never had time to glance up at the leaves that seemed to dance in the wind.

"It's beautiful", Snowpaw gasped, his mouth gapped in shock.

"I come up here every day, just to watch the sun set", Lightningstar said quietly, "And who knows maybe one day you will sit up here with your apprentice"

"Are you saying I'll be leader one day?" Snowpaw asked excitedly.

"Who knows where your destiny will lie", Lightningstar said, "But you must remember that family is the most important thing any cat can have"

"Yeah, then my destiny must not be looking too good, huh?" Snowpaw said sarcastically.

"Why would you say that?" Lightningstar said cocking his head in confusion.

"If you hadn't noticed, my mother and brothers are dead and my father barely notices me", Snowpaw said bitterly.

"You mother and brothers watch you from Starclan. And your father does notice you, he just blames himself for what happened to your mother and brothers and he is afraid the same will happen to you if he is around you", Lightningstar said.

"I just wish he would at least acknowledge that I exist", Snowpaw muttered.

"Maybe he realizes that your busy", Lightningstar pointed out.

"With what?" Snowpaw asked.

"With training and friends", Lightningstar said. Slyly he added, "And Moonpebble"

"What does any of this have to do with Moonpebble?" Snowpaw asked, "She just a friend"

"Maybe", Lightningstar said, "But maybe Talonscar knows that you're growing up and soon you'll have a family of your own to care for"

"But I'm not grown up yet", Snowpaw insisted

"Maybe you should tell _him_ that", Lightningstar pointed out.

"Maybe", Snowpaw muttered.

"But anyway this wasn't the real reason I brought you up here", Lightningstar said.

The sun had gone down and the stars glittered above them. Snowpaw wondered if his family was watching from Starclan at this very moment.

"Why did you bring me up here then?" Snowpaw asked.

"To show you a bit of fun", Lightningstar said.

"Unsheathe your claws", Lightningstar ordered

Snowpaw did as he was asked. "Good turn around and back slowly of the Tallrock", Lightningstar said.

"What!" Snowpaw exclaimed, "Are you crazy?"

Lightningstar shrugged, "Maybe, but I'm your mentor as well as your clan leader and I'm telling you to back off the Tallrock"

"Fine", Snowpaw grumbled, "But if I get hurt I'm blaming you"

"Go right ahead", Lightningstar said. He was in the same position as Snowpaw, "When I say go, go", he ordered.

"Go!" Lightningstar ordered. A shot of adrenaline went through Snowpaw as he slid down the Tallrock with Lightningstar. Beside him Lightningstar shouted, "When you get to the bottom roll"

As they near the bottom Snowpaw rolled away from the Tallrock and landed on the ground with a thud. He grunted and groaned in pain as Lightningstar helped him up.

Cats had started to gather from the noise. Talonscar pushed his way towards the front say franticly, "Where is he where's Snowpaw. Is he alright?"

Snowpaw bushed his father's muzzle with his own and said, "I'm fine father. It was fun, and Lightningstar was watching me"

Talonscar turned to Lightningstar, "_You _let him do this? You should have known of the dangers"

"I did", Lightningstar insisted, "And he's fine so there is nothing to worry about"

"I could of lost him!" Talonscar shrieked. Quietly he added, "Just like I lost his brothers and mother"

Snowpaw heard and went to comfort his father, who was now lying beside Suncloud, Echomist, and Moonpebble for their vigil. He stayed there with his father the whole night grooming his pelt and assuring him that everything was alright.

And the whole time Snowpaw was grooming Talonscar's pelt, Moonpebble was grooming his…

* * *

**Hey guys hope you liked this chapter, I'm quite proud of it.**

**Don't forget to R&R, and go check out these forums; GalaxyClan, WaveClan, and Neon's Clan **


End file.
